Moon
by Dunixe
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde que Kagome regresó a su época. Inuyasha reflexiona acerca de su vida junto a ella y en un último instante, el pensamiento de no volver a verla se hace presente. Fanfic inspirado en la canción "Moon" del grupo KAT-TUN – Canción en Youtube: watch?v z6R801WmrDI


**Nota de la autora:**

Disclamer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a su respectiva autora Rumiko Takahashi

La canción pueden encontrarla en Youtube con la extensión: /watch?v=z6R801WmrDI

Ponle play y disfruta de la traducción y el OneShot

_-_- :D

El día estaba pasando rápido. Inuyasha había acompañado a Miroku a exorcizar un granero cercano a la aldea mientras Sango daba a luz a su tercer bebé.

— Miroku, en verdad te pasaste esta vez, ¡Los has timado con tres sacos de arroz! — El peliblanco refunfuñó

— Mi querido Inuyasha, debo ver por el sustento de mi familia, esto solo servirá un tiempo corto y lo sabes. Las gemelas crecen rápido y mas ahora que hay otra boca que alimentar.

— Tus niñas son unas comelonas.

— Solo están en etapa de crecimiento…

AL llegar a la aldea, Inuyasha felicitó a Sango por su nuevo bebé y salió acompañado de la anciana Kaede.

— ¿Rin no vendrá contigo anciana? —

— No Inuyasha, ella se quedará con Sango para cuidar a las gemelas un tiempo mientras atiende al nuevo bebé .

— Hn

— Inuyasha, se que no debo meterme en ello, pero, ya han pasado tres años desde que Kagome volvió a su época.

— Lo sé…

— ¿No has planteado alguna otra cosa a futuro?

— ¿A que te refieres anciana?

— No lo sé, tal vez viajar un tiempo para despejar tu mente.

— Grr. Estoy muy bien aquí, o ¿¡Es acaso que no quieres que este por aquí!?, ¿¡Les estorbo ahora que Naraku ha desaparecido!? — Respondió exaltado

— Sabes bien a que me refiero.

— ¡Daré un paseo ahora! ¡Si me sigues molestando te castigaré!

— Inuyasha… — La anciana lo vio alejarse con rumbo al pozo devora huesos donde sabía siempre pasaba su tiempo libre

El sol comenzó a ocultarse tiñendo el cielo de un púrpura rojizo, la luna asomaba con salir en cualquier momento

 ***-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** *

 _Tsukiyo no yume ao ni somaru omoidetachi -_ **_Sueños de luna llena, recuerdos azules manchados_**

 _kanawanu koi to shitteta -_ ** _Sabía que este amor era imposible_**

 _Itsu kara darou kakechigaeta kimochi futatsu -_ ** _Me pregunto cuando nuestros sentimientos se hicieron conflictivos_** _  
_ _Mada maniau? nante ne -_ ** _Aún podemos hacerlo bien._**

 ***-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** *

Inuyasha trepó a un árbol alto y se acomodó en una de sus ramas cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Observó lentamente como la luna comenzaba a brillar iluminando todo a su paso sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

 _"Kagome, ¿En dónde estas en estos momentos?, ¿Terminaste de estudiar?, Como quisiera cruzar de nuevo para buscarte y por fin estrecharte en mis brazos. Sueño con tenerte cerca de mi, y nunca dejarte ir.  
Pero somos de tiempos diferentes, nuestras existencias tal vez no debieron cruzarse después de todo eres una humana y yo un hanyou. Un demonio mitad humano cuyo destino definitivamente no se encuentra entre los humanos y tampoco entre los monstruos.  
Se que estos sentimientos, este amor que ahora siento por ti es imposible _

_Kikyo fue la primer mujer a la que amé, y se que eso causó dolor en tu corazón."_

 ***-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** *

 _Asaki yume samenaide -_ ** _No me despiertes de mi sueño_**

 _Amai me de aibushite -_ ** _Con ojos suaves, acaríciame_**

 _Sotto... -_ **_Gentilmente_**

 _WHEN I FEEL YOU -_ ** _Cuando te siento_**

 _WHEN I LOVE YOU -_ ** _Cuando te amo_**

 ***-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** *

 _"Admito mi culpa cada vez que la buscaba, cada vez que me preocupaba, Sango me lo dijo aquella vez que me sentí tan avergonzado cuando te vi tan deprimida. ¿Acaso me hubiese atrevido a ir en su busca, si te hubiera visto animada? En ese momento no sabía cuanto daño te hacia a pesar de saber que tu me querías. Ahora es cuando me arrepiento de no aceptar enfrente de todo el mundo tus caricias, aquellos roces de mano que por instantes aceleraban mi corazón. Sentirte tan cerca. Amarte sin restricciones."_

 ***-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** *

 _Ichiya kagiri no tsuki no hikari -_ ** _A la luz de la luna que sólo brilla una noche._**

 _Subete nugisutete habataku chou ni Naru -_ ** _Dejo todo y me convierto en una mariposa_**

 _Umarekawattemo dakishimete ne -_ ** _Sostenme cerca cuando renazca_**

 _Onaji yasashisa de watashi wo aishite -_ ** _Ámame con la misma sensibilidad_**

 _SO PLEASE **-**_ ** _Así que por favor_** _._

 _UNDER THE MOONLIGHT_ _- **BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA.**_

 ***-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** *

 _"Fuiste la primera en saber mi secreto con la luna, mi debilidad, la única oportunidad que tienen mis enemigos de acabar conmigo; convertirme en humano, ni siquiera Kikyo lo supo al grado tuyo y aún sabiendo aquello elegiste aceptarme sin querer cambiarme de ninguna manera, Kagome, ¿Me extrañas? Si es así, dímelo por favor_ "

 ***-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** *

 _Oboro no zukiyo kiri ni kasumu futari no hibi -_ ** _Nuestros días en la noche de luna envuelta en la niebla_**

 _Kowaresou na yakusoku -_ ** _Una frágil promesa_**

 _Uso de mo iianata no taisetsu de aritakute -_ ** _Esta bien si es una mentira, quiero ser una existencia importante para ti_**

 _Senobishite oikaketa -_ ** _Lo perseguí tanto_**

 ***-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** *

 _"Aceptaste a este mitad demonio, y sentí que contigo podía ser yo, el verdadero yo. Sin embargo, esa promesa, aún estaba presente y la promesa que le hice a Kikyo. La protegería de Naraku, la salvaría y después, iría al infierno a su lado. ¡Maldición! ¿¡Como pude prometerle aquello!? Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra. Pero era la primera vez que no podría hacerlo por que también te había prometido estar a tu lado. Vaya que lo deseo, estar a tu lado para siempre"_

 ***-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** *

Adeyaka ni maiodoru -

 ** _Un baile encantador_**

 _Utsukushiku sasowarete -_ ** _Una hermosa tentación_**

 _Motto...-_ ** _Más…_**

 _WHEN I MISS YOU -_ ** _Cuando te extraño_**

 _WHEN I WANT YOU **-**_ ** _Cuando te deseo_**

 ***-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** *

 _"Formar una familia contigo, protegerte y amarte siempre, ¿Es acaso un deseo egoísta que no merezco por no ser humano?, Inclusive mi hermano Sesshomaru procura a Rin, una humana, él aún así tuvo una oportunidad, ¿Por qué yo no puedo tenerla contigo Kagome?  
Deseo tenerte unto a mi. ¡Maldigo a Naraku por haber existido! Y también le agradezco por que gracias a el, te conocí"_

 ***-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** *

 _Ichiya kagiri no tsuki no hikari **-**_ ** _A la luz de la luna que sólo brilla una noche_**

 _Subete nugisutete habataku chou ni Naru -_ ** _Dejo todo y me convierto en una mariposa_**

 _Umarekawattemo dakishimete ne -_ ** _Sostenme cerca cuando renazca_**

 _Onaji yasashisa de watashi wo aishite -_ ** _Ámame con la misma sensibilidad_**

 _SO PLEASE **-**_ ** _Así que por favor_**

 _UNDER THE MOONLIGHT -_ ** _Bajo la luz de la luna_**

 ***-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** *

 _"Le debo agradecer por darme los amigos que ahora tengo, la figura paterna que me permitió representar para Shippo y maldición, como quiero a esas gemelas que Sango y Míroku procrearon. No permitiré que nadie las toque, mucho menos los machos que se les acerquen. EL nuevo bebé me ayudará, yo mismo lo entrenaré en el arte del combate. Kagome, si no vuelves te prometo jamás ocupar tu lugar con cualquier otra mujer, no hay ni habrá otra mujer, solo tu."_

 ***-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** *

 _Kagayaita harukana kioku wo yobisamashite susumu yo **-**_ ** _Recordaré los brillantes y distantes momentos y seguiré adelante._**

 _Demo nanigenai chiisana koto bakkari_ _- **Pero las cosas menos importantes llenan mi mente**_

 _kienai kesenai_ _- **No desaparecerán y no pueden ser borrados**_

 _Ichiya kagiri no tsuki no hikari -_ ** _A la luz de la luna que solo brilla una noche._**

 _Subete nugisutete habataku chou ni Naru -_ ** _Dejo todo y me convierto en una mariposa._**

 _Umarekawattemo dakishimete ne -_ ** _Sostenme cerca cuando renazca_**

 _Onaji yasashisa de watashi wo aishite -_ ** _Ámame con la misma sensibilidad_**

 ***-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** *

 _"Tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu cabello, tu olor. Están tan grabados en mi ser, tus suaves labios que calman el fuego en los míos. Tu bella figura que encaja a la perfección con la mía. Aquellas peleas sin importancia, aquellas veces en que recargabas tu cabeza en mi hombro, simplemente cuando estabas cerca sin interrupción junto a mí. Extraño incluso aquellos momentos en los que me sometías con el "abajo" cuando te enojabas o cuando simplemente evitabas mas peleas entre Koga y yo… Eres la única que puede controlar mi furia demoniaca con un simple beso…_

 _Kagome… si ya no vuelvo a verte, espero renacer en tu tiempo, espero encontrarte y por fin estar contigo. Luna que alumbras la oscuridad y tienes el poder de convertirme en humano por una noche, escucha mi plegaria._

 _Por favor, no me olvides, ámame con la misma sensibilidad cuando renazca por que yo, te amaré siempre. Mi amada Kagome… "_

 ***-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** *

 _Ichiya kagiri no tsuki no hikari **-**_ ** _A la luz de la luna que solo brilla una noche_**

 _Subete nugisutete chiri yuku hana ni Naru -_ ** _Dejo todo y me convierto en una mariposa._**

 _Umarekawattemo dakishimete ne -_ ** _Sostenme cerca cuando renazca_**

 _Yume no naka de ii yo watashi wo aishite -_ ** _Ámame con la misma sensibilidad_**

 _SO PLEASE -_ ** _Así que por favor._**

 ***-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** *

La noche acabo rápidamente, Inuyasha bajó de aquel árbol y se dirigió a la aldea para ayudar a Kaede con algunas tareas pesadas y se dirigio con Miroku, Sango, las gemelas y Shippo a la cascada.

No paso mucho tiempo para que las gemelas estuvieran jugando con las orejas de su "tío" y como si fuera la revelación mas hermosa el hanyou captó un olor y presencia muy particular.

Ella había regresado.


End file.
